characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet '''is one of the main characters of the manga series Fairy Tail. Background At the age of ten, Erza, along with several other kids from her village, were abducted by slavers. They were brought out to sea and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure designed to resurrect the ancient dark mage known as Zeref. While working on the Tower of Heaven, Erza, along with her friend Simon, befriended Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna, a couple other slave children forced to work on the tower, with Jellal giving Erza her last name because of her red hair. After Jellal was captured trying to save Erza from being tortured by the slavers, Erza started a revolution in the tower, awakening her latent magic power to defeat the slavers and rescue her captured friend. However, Jellal appeared to be possessed by Zeref, though he was really being controlled by a mage named Ultear, and decided that the only way to attain freedom was to complete the tower and revive Zeref. When Erza refused to help him, Jellal cast her out of the tower and told her to tell no one about it, and to never return. Soon after, Erza joined the Fairy Tail magic guild, soon becoming its youngest member to achieve S-Class mage status, and eventually, she formed a team with fellow Fairy Tail mages, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia. Powers & Abilities * '''Requip: The Knight: Erza's signature magic, which allows her to store weapons and armor in a pocket dimension, summoning and swapping them out for different occassions. She is regarded as being truly exceptional with this magic, as she’s the only known sword mage who can requip while fighting. She is said to possess over a hundred different armors, but unfortunately, she hasn’t shown us all of them. **'Heart Kruez Armor': Erza’s basic and casual armor, which she’s almost always wearing. It doesn’t have any real special attributes, though it obviously still works as protection. **'Heaven's Wheel Armor': This armor grants Erza short-distance flight, and lets her summon over two-hundred swords at once, which she can control with magic. ***'Blumenblat't: Erza requips a fair amount of swords, and then charges at the target, slicing them with the two in hand. As she rushes past, the requipped swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike. ***'Circle Sword': Erza requips swords and has them circle around by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Swords". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around her and then she sends them flying towards her opponent in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions, dealing great damage. ***'Trinity Sword': Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. ***'Pentagram Sword': Erza swings her swords in the shape of a pentagram at the target. **'Black Wing Armor': The Black Wing Armor grants Erza flight capabilities as well. It also greatly increases her offensive abilities, allowing her to deal great damage to her enemies with numerous weapons. The armor comes with a sword and two axes. ***'Moon Flash': Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. **'Flame Empress Armor': This armor grants Erza a resistance to flame-based attacks, cutting their normal damage output in half, as well as letting Erza use fire magic. It comes with a sword that can be lit on fire through the armor's magic to increase its power. **'The Giant's Armor': The Giant’s Armor greatly enhances Erza’s throwing strength, but not striking power. It comes with the De-Malevo-Lance, which has boosters on the end to increase throwing distance, and can dispel darkness. **'Adamantine Armor': This armor is Erza's strongest defense, with the shields it possesses being able to block a blast from the Magical Convergence Cannon - Jupiter. However, it lacks any type of offensive abilities. ***'Adamantine Barrier: '''Uses the shields on the armor to conjure a massive energy barrier. **'Purgatory Armor': Erza claims that this is one of her strongest armor, saying that no one has seen her use it and lived to tell the tale. It comes with a giant spiked mace for a weapon. Unfortunately, this power has yet to be shown onscreen, as Ikaruga and Azuma were both capable of taking it down with relatively ease. Funnily enough though, neither one of them ended up surviving the encounter thanks to this next armor. **'Clear Heart Armor: Armor consisting of pants and bandages wrapped around Erza's chest. It has no defensive properties, and is used when Erza wants to focus completely on offense. She usually dual-wields katanas in this armor. ***'Demon Blade Crimson Sakura: '''A magical katana used by Erza usually in her Clear Heart Armor, which she has never lost a battle with. This sword allows Erza to pour all of her magic power into it, unleashing all of her strength in one blow. However, she has to sacrifice all defenses to use it, which is why she has to switch to her Clear Heart Armor to use it. **'Lightning Empress Armor: This armor grants Erza resistance to electricity-based attacks, and the ability to use lightning magic. ***'Lightning Beam': Erza fires a blue beam of lightning from the armor's spear. ***'Multiple Lightning Beams': Fires several Lightning Beams at once. ***'Lightning Shield': Erza charges her spear with electricity, creating a powerful lightning barrier that protects her from attacks. **'Flight Armor': This armor grants Erza a large increase in speed. ***'Sonic Claw': Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction. **'Robe of Yuen': The Robe of Yuen features elastic properties, so it can be stretched without getting damaged. This also helps protect Erza from anyone who has binding abilities. Erza wields a bisento in conjuction with this armor. **'Morning Star Armor': This armor grants Erza energy-blast capabilities, firing either small ones from both her twin swords or a charged blast from both of them at once. ***'Photon Slicer': By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. **'Armadura Fairy Armor': According to her Edolas counterpart, Erza Knightwalker, this is Erza’s most powerful armor, or at least it was at the time, thanks to its immense offensive ability. It also gives her some energy blast abilities like the Morning Star Armor. ***'Fairy Burst': Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunging strike. **'Seduction Armor': Erza’s most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears the words "Come on Boy" on its blade. The armor's effects, if any, are unknown. **'Sea Empress Armor': Just like the Flame and Lightning Empress Armors, this armor grants Erza resistance to water attacks, as well as the ability to use water magic. **'Piercing Armor': The Piercing Armor comes with a jousting lance for, what else, piercing. This weapon has shown the capability to pierce through the island-sized cube. THIS ARMOR IS THE ARMOR THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS! **'Wingblade Armor': The outfit comes equipped with wings made of swords that can act as a shield, and any of these swords can be also easily summoned and used for offensive purposes The swords can "dance" on command in mid-air, similar to the circle of swords of the Heaven's Wheel Armor, in order to attack multiple foes simultaneously. According to Erza, these swords are capable of landing blows without making direct contact, allowing her to bypass other people's defenses. **'Wind God Armor': This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind. **'Nakagami Armor': Erza’s strongest armor, which uses so much of her magic she needs to activate her Second Origin in order to use it. It takes up so much magic that Erza was the first person in ten years to try using it. This armor comes with a halberd capable of cutting through any type of magic, dispelling it, and can even slice through the fabric of space. ***'Nakagami Starlight': A powerful slicing attack used with the armor's halberd. *'Telekinesis: '''Erza's first magic power, which lets her move objects with her mind. She often uses it to mentally control swords for better reach. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Erza has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Shô unconscious with a single kick. She was also able to engage Erza Knightwalker in an unarmed fight after all of their weapons were shattered in their previous battle, attacking her counterpart with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Equipment *'Swords: '''Erza posseses many different types of swords that she uses in combination with her Requip magic. She has longswords, katanas, broadswords, any many more different types stored in her Requip dimension, and usually wields one or two at a time. *'Holy Hammer (Non-Canon): Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others. When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It was shown to be useful for defense as well. *'Artificial Eye': While enslaved as a child to build the Tower of Heaven, Erza lost her right eye. After she joined Fairy Tail, Makarov took her to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for her. Due to the eye's artificial nature, Erza couldn't cry out of it, and it is unaffected by illusions or abilities used through eye contact. Feats Strength *Carried a monster horn larger than she was with ease *The air pressure from her sword swings can slice through giant metal pillars *Early in the series, Erza knocked out Natsu with one punch *Erza is often seen carrying around large amounts of luggage when she goes on missions *She sent Midnight crashing into a wall with just a single palm strike during their battle *Easily sends people flying across town with her punches *Created building destroying shockwaves while clashing with Erza Knightwalker *The Armadura Fairy Armor is capable of destroying her counterpart’s strongest spear, Ravelt *The Piercing Armor was able to pierce Kyôka through the island-sized Cube, leaving a large hole in its wake *Also during her clash clash with Erza Knightwalker, she destroyed a small island *Sliced through an airship. *Sliced through Hades' magical chains. Speed *Easily deflected bullets at such an angle to hit them at pool balls and knock the balls into holes on a pool table *Dodged a barrage of needles *Deflected a flurry of swords that were fired at her *In the Flight Armor, she was able to keep up with Racer, despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. *Can move faster than Natsu, who can dodge lightning *Blocked strikes from the FTE Ikaruga. *Dodged a barrage of attacks from Jellal. *Deflected multiple magic bullets from Evergreen during their battle. *Climbing back up the Tower of Heaven by jumping from falling rock to falling rock. Durability *Took Azuma's Terra Clamore attack twice, even breaking out of it the second time *Walked around just fine after having her Second Origin unlocked, which had Natsu writhing in pain *Took Minerva’s Yagdo Rigora attack without flinching *Blocked a magical blast that would have destroyed much of Magnolia with her Adamantine Armor, followed by fighting Aria and Jose back-to-back with little recovery time *The Lightning Empress Armor took hits from Laxus Dreyar, a Lightning Dragon Slayer * Blocked a slash from Kagura that cut through an entire city, though Kagura was able to cut through her Adamantine Armor previously Skill *The youngest person in Fairy Tail to become an S-Class mage *Requipped two hundred swords at once with the Heaven's Wheel Armor *During her battle with Midnight, she figured out after just a few attacks that he can’t use his magic for both attacking and defending at the same time *During the Pandemonium, she used multiple weapons and armors at once to figure out what would work best against each monster type *The only person terrifying enough to make Natsu and Gray hug *Defeated 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games, and the final one so powerful they weren't sure a member of the Ten Wizard Saints could defeat it *Took on Kyouka without any of her senses, and with her sensitivity to pain maxed out *Pantherlily theorized that she had some kind of sixth sense when it came to fighting *Became the new Guild Master of Fairy Tail after it was rebuilt Weaknesses *Each of her armors can be broken with enough damage *Most of her greater victories, like against Azuma for instance, were in part thanks to “comrade power-ups”. *Running out of magic power will prevent her from requipping *Ticklish Fun Facts * Loves cake Category:Female Characters Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Kodansha Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Hammer Wielders Category:A1 Pictures Category:Lawful Good Category:Funimation Category:Tomboys